Gula atau Krim?
by Aldomira
Summary: Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, saat mereka bertemu jelas saja banyak hal yang berubah, tapi nyatanya ada saja yang tidak berubah. EXO Chanyeol, Sehun. (Bae Juhyun, Jung Suyeon, Suyeong, Sujeong, Heedo, Heeyeon, Geumjo)


Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Warning: Waspada typo(s), aku di ponsel.

Note: Aku merasa parah. Tolong ampuni aku karena Chanyeol/Sehun dengan office!AU itu request lama. Tolong maafkan aku! Request ini sudah lama-lama-lama-lama sekali. Aku merasa parah.

Tapi aku baru bebas sekarang. Sekalinya aku bebas, aku malah menulis Gula Gula, dan setelah Gula Gula selesai, aku baru mulai menulis ini.

Omong omong, Yoo Heedo itu manis, Gook Minpyo dan Benji juga. Tolong cek mereka, ya. Aku sedih mereka nugu terus.

+G/C?+

Park Yura sudah punya anak, anaknya sudah lumayan besar. Makanya itu sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengocok botol susu bayi, Chanyeol kan paman yang baik.

Dia meneteskan susu itu di tangannya dan mencicipinya. Rasa susu bayi, terang saja. Rasanya manis tapi aneh.

Dan keponakannya menangis, Chanyeol langsung menjejalkan botol itu ke mulut bayi malang itu. Kalau Yura tahu dia membuat anaknya menangis, dia bisa di marahi lagi.

Mengingat soal dimarahi Yura, Chanyeol jadi ingat masa lalu. Dia memang belum cukup tua untuk bicara begitu, tapi dia tetap punya masa kecil yang sudah bisa ditertawakan bersama Yura.

Dulu mereka sering berebut sesuatu, berebut komputer juga, atau bertengkar karena Chanyeol mengusir kucing peliharaan Yura. Chanyeol tiba tiba alergi dan Yura tidak mau mengerti. Chanyeol tertawa memikirkannya, sambil menggendong keponakannya yang cuma bisa bilang 'ba' itu.

"Aku tahu anakku lucu, Chanyeol. Kau tidak usah tertawa segala."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, "Siapa bilang anakmu lucu? Sana gendong dia sendiri." dia mengoper keponakannya pada Yura, "Sekarang aku boleh pergi, kan, Nyonya?"

Yura tersenyum jahil, "Tidak, hari ini kau pembantu-ku."

Chanyeol tersenyum saja, "Iya, terimakasih, Nyonya." dan dia tetap pergi meninggalkan Yura.

"Nyeol, rapikan lengan bajumu!" katanya.

Chanyeol menepuk bekas susu bubuk di lengannya yang tergulung asal, "Terimakasih!" dia menenteng jasnya dan pergi.

Chanyeol masih mencium bau bayi saat dia di mobil dan menelepon Bae Juhyun. Bau bayi itu enak, tapi tidak cocok dengan bau parfum-nya.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Aku di jalan, jadi ke bank?"

"Apanya? Uang dari bendahara belum cair. Mungkin siang ini, berdoa saja."

Chanyeol kesal, tidak ada uang berarti kegiatan tertunda, "Lalu honor rapat bagaimana?"

"Ya..." Juhyun diam, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya kita ada uang sisa kegiatan."

"Memangnya itu boleh dipakai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tinggal diganti nanti kalau uangnya sudah cair."

"Oh, iya, iya. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku sudah di ruangan, menyebalkan, kan?"

Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya ke gedung kantornya, "Aku juga sudah di kantor. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum, kau?"

"Belum, aku tunggu di depan. Kita bisa ke McD."

"Ya, itu menyenangkan. Tunggu aku, ya."

Juhyun muncul di depan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol baru sampai depan kantor, Chanyeol jadi merasa Juhyun cuma duduk duduk di lobby, tidak mungkin turun dari lantai empat secepat Chanyeol naik mobil.

Memang kantor mereka punya kafetaria, tapi menurut Juhyun tetap saja, "McD yang terbaik!" cheeseburgernya, kentangnya yang gurih, dan saus nugget-nya, semuanya bisa melenyapkan kepenatan kantor sekali rasanya menempel di lidah. Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengiyakan Juhyun.

"Katanya pengganti Suyeon-ssi sudah ada." kata Juhyun.

"Oh, ya? Akhirnya ada juga yang akan membantu kita!"

"Ya, bersyukurlah untuk sekarang, tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak bertahan lama?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, kau pesimis sekali. Aku penasaran orang itu seperti apa." kata Chanyeol.

Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun dan dia bertahan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Saya Oh Sehun, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, aku Bae Juhyun." kata Juhyun, Chanyeol terdiam, Chanyeol membatu, "ini Park Chanyeol." kata Juhyun akhirnya.

"Salam kenal, panggil saja Sehun." katanya. Anak yang mengantikan posisi Jung Suyeon itu tersenyum sopan. Chanyeol membatu, ada sesuatu yang kikuk dan membuat perutnya terasa aneh.

Dan itu berlanjut berhari-hari setelah Sehun mulai bekerja, Juhyun bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Juhyun.

"Aku mati." kata Chanyeol, "Juhyun-ssi, aku merasa aneh."

"Hm? Kau memang aneh. Apa kau kurang tidur?"

"Ya... Aku juga kurang tidur."

"Mau kupesankan kopi?"

"Ya, boleh."

"Gula atau krim?"

"Jangan, jangan tambah apapun."

Juhyun pergi, bersamaan dengan masuknya Sehun ke ruangan.

"Kau mau kopi, Sehun-ssi."

"Boleh. Tambahkan empat sendok krim, ya."

"Apa tidak kebanyakan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Ok."

Dan Juhyun benar benar pergi.

"Kau masih suka sesuatu yang manis." kata Chanyeol. Pada siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?

Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol, wajahnya yang datar berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hati Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau masih hapal aku." kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu."

"Oh, begitu, ya." balas Sehun, dia pergi dengan memainkan pulpennya seakan tidak terpengaruh perkataan Chanyeol.

Padahal, dia juga tidak melupakan Chanyeol. Dia selalu mengingat Chanyeol dan walaupun sudah agak berubah sedikit, secara garis besar tidak berubah.

"Juhyun-ssi, ayo kita makan di luar." ajak Chanyeol, nadanya antara malas dengan pekerjaan dan manja pada Juhyun.

Juhyun melirik Sehun, kemudian menatap Chanyeol lagi, "Kau tidak mengajak Sehun-ssi?"

"Oh. Kau mau ikut, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun terdiam. Kalau kemarin saat mereka pesan kopi Chanyeol terlihat sudah berubah, hari ini Chanyeol terlihat kembali seperti dulu lagi, seperti dulu dulu sekali.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Chanyeol waktu dulu adalah salah satu anak populer dan sampai sekarang dia masih populer, bahkan sampai membuat Sehun menunggu.

"Pagi, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Pagi, Sujeong-ssi. Kau jadi pergi ke Jepang?"

"Iya. Tahun ini kau tidak keluar negeri?"

"Belum ada yang menawariku lagi, atau kau mau mengajakku?"

Sujeong tertawa, "Aku ingin sekali mengajak orang yang menyenangkan sepertimu."

"Terimakasih, aku dengan senang hati akan ikut-"

Sehun berdehem, "Permisi."

Chanyeol menghalagi mesin absen sampai Sehun tidak bisa absen!

Dan Chanyeol terlihat disukai banyak wanita. Entah karena dia tampan atau karena dia pintar menggoda perempuan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Suyeong-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Chanyeol-ssi, terimakasih."

Sehun memperhatikan dari jauh sambil menyeruput kopinya. Chanyeol dan perempuan itu tahu tahu tertawa.

"Coba saja, pasti hasilnya akan cantik." dan Chanyeol tersenyum, bertumpu di mesin fotokopi dan menyeruput kopinya sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan, "percaya padaku."

Sehun yakin saat itu Chanyeol sedang menggoda perempuan.

Dan saat Chanyeol menghampirinya Sehun pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun melirik Chanyeol, cuma melirik, "Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Apa? Sama bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sama, tidak berubah. Omong omong, kau tidak rapat, Tuan?"

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa! Terimakasih, Sehun!" kata Chanyeol dan dia berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Nah, bahkan terlambat seperti itu saja masih jadi kebiasaan. Chanyeol yang Sehun kenal biasa menerlambatkan diri dan tahu tahu dia malah melupakan urusan yang penting.

Chanyeol yang Sehun kenal, punya banyak teman main, semua seantreo sekolah waktu itu sepertinya teman Chanyeol, bahkan seseorang bernama Juheon dan Pyo Jihun yang Sehun tidak kenal sama sekali adalah teman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, hari ini ikut, kan!?"

"Iya, aku ikut!" Chanyeol berseru mendengar pertanyaan dari luar ruangannya.

Sehun memandangnya heran.

"Ini hari Jum'at, kau mau ikut minum?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku ada janji dengan pacarku."

Chanyeol membatu, mantel yang tadinya mau dia pakai kini cuma menggantung di lengan kanannya.

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Chanyeol."

"Iya."

"Oh..." Chanyeol memakai mantelnya tanpa mengancingkannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol, pandangan mata bukan tatapan bersahabat seperti biasanya.

Sehun diam, benar benar diam.

Chanyeol terlihat mulai kesal dan dia sangat serius, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana lama aku menunggumu dan kau mungkin tidur dengan orang itu! Hebat, Oh Sehun, hebat!"

"Aku tidak tidur dengannya! Kami baru pacaran sebulan!"

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau peduli lagi, "Terserah!"

Sehun duduk lagi di depan komputer, Chanyeol pasti akan minum banyak sekali malam ini. Memikirkan itu membuat Sehun ikut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol, kalau dia mabuk berat apa dia bisa pulang dengan selamat?

Sehun tidak minat lagi bertemu pacarnya yang menyebalkan, dia tidak minat melakukan apa apa lagi.

Chanyeol kesal, dia minum banyak sampai kadang dia tersedak, tapi dia belum mulai cegukan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya seorang temannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa." kata Chanyeol, dia cuma menggemeretukan giginya.

"Kau terlihat kesal sekali."

Ya, Chanyeol kesal, dan itu terlihat saat dia menendang pintu apartemennya.

Dia berpikir, apa gunanya dia menunggu selama ini?

Dan dia menendang pintu apartemennya. Dan menendangnya lagi.

Bahkan Yu Heedo, tetangganya, yang lewat pun jadi takut.

Untuk apa dia menunggu selama ini kalau hanya untuk ditinggal?

Chanyeol marah, dan dia dalam pengaruh alkohol memukuli pintu itu, yang hasilnya hanya akan melukai dirinya sendiri dan dia merosot terduduk di depan pintu.

"Hyung." panggil Heedo. Tadinya dia masih ingin bertanya, tapi melihat Chanyeol yang kacau dengan muka merah, Heedo paham Chanyeol mabuk.

"Masih tanggal itu?" Heedo bertanya, walaupun dia agak tidak enak hati bertanya begitu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Yu Heedo?" kata Chanyeol, dia tiduran begitu saja di lantai, "Kau mau kuhajar, hm?"

Heedo tahu kunci apartemen Chanyeol, itu tanggal. Sebuah tanggal di tahun terakhir Chanyeol di SMA. Chanyeol Hyung memberitahunya kalau kalau dia tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk buka pintu sendiri. Heedo bingung kenapa Chanyeol harus tidak kuat buka pintu sendiri, tapi setelah kesekian kali dia melihat Chanyeol cuma bisa tergoler di depan apartemennya, Heedo cuma bisa maklum.

Tanggal itu adalah hari jadi, tengah bulan tengah tahun, Heedo dengan cepat mengingatnya dan membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

"Masuk, Hyung." kata Heedo.

"Makasih, Heedo." Chanyeol berdiri dengan menerima uluran tangan Heedo dan dia masuk ke apartemennya.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu, dia bergelung dalam selimutnya entah harus merasa hangat atau dingin. Chanyeol ingin bergelap gelapan, supaya dia tidak melihay foto Sehun jaman SMA di atas sandaran ranjangnya.

Dia bukan saja tidak ingin melihat foto Sehun, dia tidak ingin melihat Sehun.

Walaupun dalam pelaksanaannya Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan Sehun di kantor. Chanyeol masih melirik sedikit bagaimana Sehun menggulung lengan kemejanya dan bagaimana dia menyimpul ulang dasinya. Dan bagaimana cara Sehun duduk di mejanya setelah Juhyun pergi.

"Aku putus dengannya." kata Sehun, membahas pacar barunya yang waktu itu.

"Oh. Jadi kau pikir itu urusanku?"

"Kau yang bilang aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Kau pikir aku bisa senang senang saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, dia berdiri, serius tidak mau melihat Sehun.

Sehun menahan tangan Chanyeol.

Sesuatu di dalam kepala Chanyeol seperti pecah, mungkin itu dinding pertahanannya, dia ingin marah pada Sehun tapi merasa marah pada Sehun justru membuat Chanyeol sadar dia tidak bisa marah pada orang ini. Chanyeol terlalu lemah pada Sehun.

Dan pintu ruangan mereka diketuk. Sehun melepaskan genggamannya, di tangan Chanyeol rasanya panas yang langsung bertemu dingin, di hati Chanyeol rasanya sakit.

"Maaf, apa Park Chanyeol-ssi ada?"

"Iya, aku Park Chanyeol."

Saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya, dengan kejadian ini berarti sudah kedua kalinya, Sehun merasa kacau. Dan Juhyun datang dengan teh.

"Juhyun-ssi, bisa kau pesankan aku teh?" kata Sehun.

"Kita pesan lewat telepon saja, aku malas cari orang lagi." kata Juhyun dan pembicaraan dengan Juhyun berpusat pada kantor, setidaknya itu membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik.

Chanyeol tidak kembali ke ruangan setelah itu dan tidak juga merasa lebih baik karena menyeruput teh yang ditambah krim seperti Sehun.

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang Heedo sementara Heedo yang sudah dia anggap adik sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Pulang sana, Hyung." usirnya, Heedo bercanda dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang." kata Chanyeol, tapi bukan itu saja, Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menghilangkan Sehun dari pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ganti sandi?" tanya Heedo lagi.

"Jangan banyak tanya, anak kecil." kata Chanyeol, dia tidur menyamping memunggungi Heedo yang bergumam, "begitu saja marah."

Chanyeol tidak ingin melupakannya, Oh Sehun dan tanggal itu, juga tahun terakhirnya di SMA.

Dia ingin merayakan hari itu dengan Sehun setiap tahun.

Dia tidak marah karena Sehun menghilang bertahun-tahun, dia senang akhirnya di bisa melihatnya lagi, dia marah karena Sehun mengencani orang lain.

Tapi dia paling marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah terpengaruh keberadaan Oh Sehun. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dia marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya?" kata Heedo, saran yang bijak dari anak kecil. Heedo itu anak kuliahan tapi menurut Chanyeol dia cuma anak kecil, adik kecilnya yang bisa diandalkan.

Sejak tahun itu, ini sudah enam setengah tahun, kalau hubungan mereka adalah makanan, pasti sudah basi.

"Entahlah, Heedo."

Tidak kuat, tidak mau, Chanyeol bingung harus merasa bagaimana di samping takut, takut kalau dia membicarakannya dengan Sehun, maka hubungan mereka akan jelas jelas dengan sangat jelas berakhir.

Dan walaupun Chanyeol berusaha menjaga jarak, itu tidak menghentikan Sehun dari mendekatinya.

Sehun meletakan kopinya di samping kopi Chanyeol di meja Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menatapnya juga.

"Kau marah padaku?" Sehun menarik kursi ke depan meja Chanyeol dan bertanya.

Chanyeol mempertahankan tatapan matanya yang serius dan tajam, lalu dia mengusap mukanya, "Ya, aku marah padamu."

Sehun diam, duduk begitu saja di hadapan Chanyeol. Tidak meminum kopinya tidak juga meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

"Aku marah waktu kau punya pacar lagi."

Sehun berdiri, membawa kopinya ke mejanya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sehun memunggunginya, mereka tinggal berdua di ruangan di lima jam setelah jam pulang kantor. Sudah malam, sudah gelap, dan Chanyeol takut dia akan ditinggal lagi.

Chanyeol tidak menahannya karena dia tahu dia tidak bisa menahannya, dia memeluk Sehun dari belakang, erat sekali. Tangan melingkar di perut Sehun dan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sehun.

"Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." pintanya, "Sehun, jangan pergi lagi, setidaknya beri tahu teman temanmu kau pergi kemana."

Sehun diam, dia masih ingusan waktu meninggalkan Chanyeol dulu. Dia anak yang kekanakan dan posisinya sebagai anak bungsu tidak membantu apa apa.

"Kumohon, Sehun. Aku menunggumu setiap hari selama ini."

Sehun berbalik, masih membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya. Tapi kali ini Sehun dengan tiba tiba mencium Chanyeol di bibir.

"Aku benci kau." kata Sehun, tapi dia masih menciumi mulut Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Aku benci karena kau baik pada semua orang, bagaimana kalau gadis gadis itu menyukaimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku pergi dengan pikiran aku sudah selesai denganmu, tapi ternyata tidak."

Chanyeol bersandar di pundak Sehun, sudah lama sekali dari terakhir Chanyeol melakukannya, Sehun sudah jadi jauh lebih tinggi dari waktu dia SMA.

"Aku marah padamu waktu dulu kau dekat dengan perempuan siapa itu?"

"Siapa? Geumjo? Heeyeon?"

"Ya, semuanya." kata Sehun, tangannya mengangkat wajah Chanyeol dari pundaknya untuk menatapnya.

"Aku sadar, dulu aku terlalu kekanakan. Makanya itu, maafkan aku." kata Sehun lagi.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menciumnya.

Fin

Serius, ini apa?

Aku payah, ya ampun, aku parah sekali!


End file.
